


I Like That

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Activism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Adam (voltron), Beta Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Omega Hunk (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Day 7: A/B/O Dynamics





	I Like That

Katie had heard the horror stories from her childhood friend’s mother about how Omegas were generally treated once they started their heats around puberty, but she had never thought they would apply to her, until she went through a similar experience just after suffering her first heat at thirteen.

She remembered all the Alphas in her class who had also recently went though their own first rut stare at her like she was some sort of meat, hanging just within their reach if they really wanted her, followed by their teacher giving her a glare as if it had been _her fault_ for the class getting so distracted. She barely got through homeroom when a classic Alpha girl made a comment about where the “lowly Omegas” should be.

“You all know I’m right.” She had said to her friends, loud enough for the whole class to hear, but she didn’t care how the teacher glared at her. “They’re only breeding whores, just like their par-”

The Alpha barely finished her sentence when Katie had had enough, flying across the room and punching her with a strong right hook. But she only gave the one shot before the Alpha girl overpowered her, and Katie still has the scar under her eye from the girl’s nails trying to gouge her before the teacher restrained her. Katie had to go to the Omega classes for the rest of the school year until she was eligible for the Omega blockers to suppress her scent.

But the young Omega had learned a valuable lesson. If she were to protect herself from the horrors her friend’s mother had suffered, Katie was going to have to be everything an Omega was not.

She cut her hair short, wore baggy clothes to hide her lithe body. She took her blockers every day, and took up various martial arts, knowing she was going to have to defend herself. She even convinced her parents to get her into a different school before the summer break ended, where she wasn’t known by anyone.

As she grew up, Katie was targeted many times by Alphas who thought she were simply a challenge they could put into submission. Each Alpha who approached her through middle school and high school ended up with a black eye or worse by the end of their conversation. The only benefit to being lower on the chain was when she cried assault, the teachers and staff took her side, because it wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to assault the Betas or Omegas simply because they believed they owned everything.

By the time she was a young adult, and working her way through university for a physics degree, she had garnered a reputation as the aggressive Omega. That wasn’t to say she never made any friends. She found sanctuary around a fellow Omega Physics undergrad named Hunk who had heard the rumours and thought she was an inspiration. He was a sweet young man, with a passion for cooking as well as mechanics, and the two bonded over him wanting to learn self-defence and her wanting to learn _how the hell he made lemon squares taste like heaven._

The two also made quick friends with a Beta in the Continuing Education program named Keith after Hunk and him shared an English course together and became partners for a project. With him came his half-brother Shiro, and his two partners Adam and Allura, into their friendgroup. Shiro was another Omega and Adam was a Beta who protected Shiro when he couldn’t, but Allura was the first Alpha Katie allowed near her since before her first heat.

Allura was also the first Alpha who didn’t act like an Alpha. She was cocksure, but she never acted like the world or all Omegas were hers to use. She was happy to be in the closed polycule relationship with Adam and Shiro, and protected them both with her status once she got together with them.

Katie liked Allura. She provided a glimpse into the world that not all Alphas were assaulters or brainless, horny assholes. The two quickly formed a tight friendship, with Allura helping Katie with her self-defence, providing a really good spar buddy who could take her hits, and with Katie helping Allura with classwork when she was struggling, particularly with the math or biology courses.

It was about a year before Katie would graduate when the group had a meetup at Keith’s apartment, around the time he just got a new roommate since Shiro, Adam, and Allura had moved out to a new place. They had all graduated the year before and had been busy most of the time but found a day to meet up.

“Yeah, the new guy’s a little weird. He’s been driving me up the wall with his constant chatter. Such an Alpha.” Keith rolled his eyes as he fell onto his couch, laying across his brother and his brother’s partners.

“A classic Alpha?” Katie asked, concerned as it felt like something was constricting her chest. It had been a while since she had been near another Alpha that wasn’t Allura and she was worried being in a small room with one who was going to be living here.

“Nah, not really like a classic Alpha.” Keith reassured, shaking his head in her direction. “He’s too genuine of an idiot to be a classic Alpha. It’s like he forgets he’s not a Beta or something.”

Hunk was saying something in response when the front door opened and closed, and the Omegas breathed in new Alpha smell that wafted in. Shiro was the quickest to return to normal, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder comfortably, but both Hunk and Katie turned to see who the Alpha was.

Keith was right, the Alpha looked like he kept forgetting he wasn’t a Beta, with a wiry body and an easy, laid-back smile as he saw the group in the living room.

“Oh, these were the guests you warned me about, right, Keith? Didn’t know there was going to be so many.” The guy laughed, and something about it didn’t grate against Katie’s ears the way most Alpha’s did, even if he was brash. He waved to the group. “Hey, I’m Lance, Mr. Grumpy’s new roomie. Nice to meetcha.”

“Uh, same to you, dude.” Hunk replied, waving a hand.

“Hey, I’ve had you in some of my psych classes.” Lance pointed to Hunk with a wide grin. “You always got the prof off on tangents for a good half-hour. Man, I loved you in those classes.”

“Oh? Thanks, I guess.” Hunk chuckled, his body language relaxing and it was like the tension in Katie’s body was cut, and she slumped in her seat. “I’m Hunk.”

“Yeah, these are my friends, and Shiro and his partners.” Keith said, gesturing to his half-brother and partners. “You know Hunk apparently. Over there is Katie, and these two are Adam and Allura.”

“Cool! Another Alpha!” So it seemed Lance wasn’t stupid to what he was. “You’re lucky to have two partners, man that must be so nice. Anyway, I’m about to shower because I reek of onions and greasy breadsticks.”

And just like that, the Alpha was down the hall towards the shower, and Katie felt lightheaded.

“He seems nice.” Hunk commented lightly, glancing at the smaller Omega. “You okay there, Katie?”

“Wha-? Oh, yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” She shook her head, returning to her friends.

Her first meeting with the Alpha Lance had been a whirlwind experience.

* * *

 

Despite Keith complaining about him, Lance quickly joined the friendgroup with ease, worming his way into their hearts despite Katie’s hard resistance.

He wasn’t like Allura, he was still single and clearly looking for a partner, so his scent was strong to her. He was kind, sure, but so had been many Alphas that she had observed in high school, but every one that went after her to ‘talk’ they would try to overpower her with their scent to make her submit. She didn’t trust outwards pretenses.

Somehow, despite her attempts to keep him away, Lance still found a way to be close to her without setting off her fight or flight responses. When she could overlook his Alpha-ness, Lance was a really funny person, and really smart too. He was a people person, a psychology major with plans to be a therapist or school guidance counsellor if he went back for a child psychology minor.

He was also a very big activist, particularly towards the dynamics and their rights.

“Alphas haven’t held Omega rights since the civil war almost a hundred years ago, and we still don’t see any Omegas in Parliament or in Office.” Lance commented one evening as he, Keith, Katie and Hunk chilled at their apartment for a sleepover. “What the hell is with that? And you still hear the discrimination.”

“You’re preaching to two Omegas, idiot.” Keith waved a hand towards Hunk and Katie.

“Why are you even talking about this?” Katie demanded.

“I know, I know. It’s just…” Lance almost trailed off, looking at Katie for a moment before looking away. “My Mama and Gramma had been Omegas.”

“Had?” Hunk asked, frowning at Lance.

“Yeah, uh… My Mama died of a treatable cancer when I was in high school, and my Gramma, uh… She and Granpa were both really old-fashioned. I never knew her. I just… Get angry about how I see Omegas are treated because it reminds me of my Mama. The doctors refused to save her life when she kept going to the doctor when she was getting sicker and sicker until it was too late when they found the tumours.”

“They didn’t save her?” Hunk prompted.

Lance shook his head. “Every time she went to the hospital with the visible signs that something was wrong, the doctors said she was being too Omega, overreacting to everything until my Papi came with her in his arms after she collapsed one afternoon. By then, the cancer had spread to her entire body, and she had only a couple months left.” There was a distant look in his eye, his hands in fists. “It was the fucking 21st century, and they didn’t do shit to treat a dying woman when she clearly showed the signs.”

The four trailed off in silence, and the two Omegas could smell the anger radiating from the Alpha.

“I’m… sorry, to hear that, Lance.” Katie said softly after some time.

Lance shook his head again. “This was years ago. I took up Omega equal rights soon after, with my brothers and sisters. I figured, if I want to make sure the same doesn’t happen to what happened with my Mama, I would have to be the one to make that change myself. I’m just glad I’m not the only Alpha to feel this way.”

Katie tilted her head to the side subtly, looking at Lance with a new perspective. Maybe the Alpha wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

It wasn’t that long after that conversation that Katie started to find herself attracted to the scent Lance kept exuding. She would start to linger in his space a bit more, and got her doctor to lessen her dosage for her Omega blockers, purposefully letting her scent out around Lance’s company.

Hunk had been able to tell the change immediately, and he was surprisingly supportive.

“I mean, this is the first Alpha you’ve liked since like… ever, dude.” He told her as they went to pick up coffee for the four of them. “It’s a pretty big deal if you ask me. You don’t trust like that. Lance really must be something else.”

“But it’s _Lance!_ Why him?!” Katie bemoaned, covering her face with both hands.

“You don’t get to choose who you fall in love with, little Pidgeon.” Hunk ruffled her hair as he paid for the coffees, turning to the side to wait for them.

The walk back to Keith and Lance’s place felt like Hell to the smaller Omega, who griped and groaned about having such a stupid crush on a dumb boy, all the while Hunk was nodding without listening and telling her to just tell Lance.

They were still arguing when they reached the apartment, but Katie clammed up at the sight of Lance’s back, laughing at whatever Keith had just said.

She glared at him for several long seconds before shooting Hunk a pissed look and stomped over to the Alpha. “Lance!” She barked, a fire in her eyes that made Keith back up in alarm.

“Wha-” Lance barely got a word in before Katie grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his head to be equal with hers.

“I fucking like you, okay! I’ve been wanting to kiss your dumb, stupid, hot face for months.” She growled at him, her face bright red and inches from Lance’s.

The Alpha stared at her with wide eyes before his face split into a wide smile. Before she could say another word, he surged forward, wrapping a hand around her waist while the other cupped her cheek as he kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away, he had his smile still in place. “I’ve been wanting to kiss your beautiful, smart face since I saw you.”

* * *

 

The two started dating after that, and things were going well, until Lance started his rut. He and Keith both tried to keep Katie from seeing him, but had only been able to stop her from entering the apartment the first two days of the week-long rut.

And the moment she smelled the heavy aroma Alpha’s exuded during their ruts, she almost fainted, her Omega instincts kicking in with a force she hadn’t ever felt before. Her body moved before she could think straight, heading towards the source, and not even Keith could stop her.

The scent was powerful, more powerful than it should have been since Lance had never marked her, but it still had the power to set off her own heat by the smell alone.

Keith must have seen the look, or smelled it, or something, as he had given her one look before saying something about crashing at Hunk’s for the rest of the week before hightailing it out of her way.

Katie went straight to Lance’s room, where the smell was strongest and slipped in, her eyes blown wide at just how blinding the smell was on her logical senses, mixing with her already sense-clouding heat reactions.

Clothes felt too tight, her body was too hot, her panties too wet, her pussy begging for a cock to feed it, to fuck it, to breed it.

Lance looked up when the smell of Omega heat wafted over him, and Katie saw a predatory look pass over him before self-restraint reigned it in.

“Katie! What are you doing here? I told you I wasn’t going to be able to see you for a week!” Lance shooed her away as she stepped towards him, already taking her coat off. One layer off, three more to go. “I thought you said you weren’t ready for this step!”

She shook her head, taking off her t-shirt to reveal a thin, old tank top that could show her old bra through the fabric. “I know what I said before. I know what I’m doing now is stupid. But god fucking damnit I want this, Lance. Please?”

Her partner groaned, a hand going to his underwear, palming his hidden cock. “Keith better have left… This is going to be a hell of a week.”

Katie almost jumped for joy before Lance gave her a pointed look. “Message your profs that your heat came. I’m not gunna be responsible for you losing a crap ton of marks because of this.” He told her firmly.

Katie gave him an annoyed look in return before sending a mass email to her current profs with the brief message that her heat had started early and she wasn’t going to be able to make to the classes for the week.

Once that was out of the way, she really, _really_ needed out of her clothes, her entire body burning up and causing her to not see or think straight. But Lance was already there, his touch like lightning, his fingers grazing her hips and she stopped all coherent thinking. They hurried to undress her, at least careful to hide her glasses and phone in Lance’s drawer where he was hiding his own phone, before they went at each other at a fever pitch.

Katie was absolutely slick between her thighs, her body screaming to be used by the Alpha, but her voice wasn’t working. She wasn’t able to speak with her Alpha’s lips over hers, his tongue exploring her mouth with a demand to feel everything.

They made out for several minutes, Lance directing where they moved until they fell on the bed and Katie was under him, eyes blown wide to stare at him.

“Mark me. I trust you, Lance.” The Omega finally got the words out, albeit a bit strangled, but she offered her neck to him and finally, finally closed her eyes.

Lance didn’t move for a minute before he slowly lowered himself down on her, and she felt his cock between her legs but nowhere close to her pussy, and his lips went to her own, kissing her sweetly and without the fever a rut and heat made everything feel.

“I’ll never hurt you, Katie. If I do hurt you for real, kick my ass.” Lance said gravely before his lips attached to her neck, right on her pulse and Katie lost herself.

She helped guide Lance’s Alpha cock into her pussy, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting into his thrusts when he hit a spot deep inside her that made her moan loudly in pleasure. She wanted him deeper, to fuck her harder, to fill her up.

She cried out when his knot entered her, and she felt like she was going to be ripped apart for a very long minute until he came and all pain gave way to waves of pleasure.

Both were panting heavily after the first round, knowing this wasn’t the end. They had a week left, and their bodies would not allow much time to rest before they would want to go again, but for now they could rest up and prep for the next round.

It was as they were resting that Katie noticed Lance had never bitten her, hadn’t marked her during the first round. She turned her head.

“Lance. You didn’t mark me.” She stated her question as a matter-of-fact, unable to get much emotion into her voice at the moment.

“No. Not during the first heat together.” Lance replied quietly, nuzzling his head against the side of hers. “If we’re still together by the next heat, then maybe.”

Katie knew, as soon as those words left his mouth, they would definitely make it as a couple to their second heat together.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't attempted A/B/O since my experiment fic in homestuck >.> Happy to say this was a lot better than that one, aha.  
> Pretty sure I followed a mish-mash of how people interpret the AU, but it was still pretty fun.  
> And Lance is a good noodle.


End file.
